


Wait

by marinetties (wintergalaxy)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Jfc this is so short whoops, My First Work in This Fandom, Past Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintergalaxy/pseuds/marinetties
Summary: Juleka is too shy to go public with their relationship.





	Wait

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is like, illegally short, but there isn’t enough Julerose-centric content and I just wanted to write a cute little snippet of them being soft girlfriends. Hence me publishing anyway.

Rose stopped outside the classroom, hand on the doorknob, and turned to look at Juleka standing behind her. She held out her hand. “Are you ready?”

Juleka shrugged weakly. “I guess.”

Which in Juleka-speak, meant “no, but I don’t want to upset you.” She was just too timid to actually say it.

Rose released the handle and closed the short distance between them, taking Juleka’s hands in her own. “We don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.”

“No, no, I’m fine. _Really_ , Rosie,” she added when Rose eyed her suspiciously.

“If you say so,” she said, voice a bit higher than usual in skepticism. She tilted her head, pretending to consider something, even though the idea had already formed in her head. “But still, let’s hold off. I’m having doubts myself.”

Which wasn’t true in the slightest; they both knew it. But Rose wanted to keep Juleka from blaming herself for getting cold feet, so she invented a plausible alternative for her to seek comfort in.

After all, what were girlfriends for?

“I’ll wait until you’re ready, okay?” Rose whispered softly.

Juleka nodded, but her face was riddled with guilt and she wasn’t meeting her eyes. “Sorry I’m so shy.”

Rose shook her head. “You have nothing to be sorry for.” She looked around, making sure no one was watching for Juleka’s sake, then pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

“I’ll wait,” she repeated. “I’ll wait as long as you need.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know people often think of Rose as shy, but she can be quite loud. Juleka on the other hand always shrinks back and hides herself, which is why their roles are the way they are here.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
